


Break Me

by chaotic_killjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_killjoy/pseuds/chaotic_killjoy
Summary: In the moments just before sleep overtakes her, her mind runs wild. She is no longer properly thinking, but her thoughts that are usually wordless take form and spill from her lips in desperate whispers and sighs. This is was all so different before he was there to hear them. He hears with his last moments of consciousness, and, if he can, reassures her that these thoughts and moments are treasured so highly by him as well.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Break Me

In the moments just before sleep overtakes her, her mind runs wild. She is no longer properly thinking, but her thoughts that are usually wordless take form and spill from her lips in desperate whispers and sighs. This is was all so different before he was there to hear them. He hears with his last moments of consciousness, and, if he can, reassures her that these thoughts and moments are treasured so highly by him as well.

They find themselves as usual, she is tucked into his warm loving arms, her fingers intertwined with his, resting on the bed beside both of their quiet hearts. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, before sighing in content. His nose is nestled into her soft hair, their bodies are pressed close, and her eyelids flutter closed.

Her nose twitches gently as her mind gives birth to the new thoughts. She lightly squeezes his hand as her lips begin to whisper all the half thought words rushing through her mind.

“I’m fragile, you know”

She whispers it ever so softly. He barely hears her, and only shifts his weight slightly against her body.

“It means that I break easily”

Her eyes are sparkling underneath their closed lids, and she feels as though she has been lost to another world. He shifts his weight again, this time more so, moving himself so that his lips rest against her ear

“Then I’ll be careful not to break you”

He whispers the response gently, and she becomes aware that he heard her half-finished thought. Her eyebrows crease, though her eyes stay closed.

“I’m fragile, I break easily”

She reviews her thoughts quickly before proceeding on.

“But it’s not a problem when I love to be broken”

The creases in her face relax, satisfied with the words that expressed the thought. He mulls the words over in his mind, lightly curling the corners of his mouth at the beautiful thought. This is what he loves about her, her beautiful thoughts.

“Then how do you want me to break you?”

He smiles as he whispers it into her ear, and feels her relax even more, her muscles melting into his.

“Any way you want”

She lets the words barley form themselves in the sleepy air.

He smiles, he is now more awake. He lets his other hand fall to find her unoccupied wrist, tracing over it delicately. He rubs his cheek across her neck before hugging her to turn her head. She does, still asleep in her movement as their foreheads and nose touch.

Then there are her lips, soft and warm and sleepy as he presses them to his own. She is still awake enough to feel, and she twitches her nose against his cheek. She loves drifting to sleep with these romantic thoughts.

He chuckles lightly as he pulls away, letting her head fall back into its place and sinking himself back to their previous position. Her body finally fully relaxes as her mind drops off into sleep. He settles his nose once again just above her hairline, sighing as his muscles begin to relax and his eyes close.

His own thoughts start to wonder, and begin to brush over things like what she could have meant, and what that means. He supposes that that means trust, and that must mean…that must mean love…love…

His thoughts trail off as his body betrays his mind to sleep. He involuntarily tightens the arm wrapped around her, one last time before his body completely relaxes.

This is was all so different before, when she had no one to hear these crazy thoughts, but she whispered them anyways. Although, it makes little difference that he hears them now, as neither of them will remember what was said (or perhaps whispered) come the morning. The only difference been made is that these thoughts and moments are treasured so highly not only by her, but by both of them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Quotev.com in Fall 2014


End file.
